Prise de risques
by Alexandretta
Summary: Se trouvant dans une situation inhabituelle, Jack est amené à réfléchir.    Rien de Stargate SG-1 ne m'appartient
1. Chapter 1

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis **là** ! ». s'exclama Jack. Un jeune homme en uniforme qui passait à côté de lui, le regarda. '**Là**', c'est l'académie de l'USAir Force et s'il est '**là**', c'est pour écouter une conférence sur de l'astrophysique. Le sujet il ne le connaît pas disons plutôt qu'il ne l'a pas retenu et dans la mesure où tout ce qu'il va comprendre de cette conférence c'est 'Bonjour à tous', ses tempes le font déjà souffrir. Il essaye bien d'en vouloir au général Hammond mais au final, il en revient toujours à la même chose : « _Tout est de ma faute._ »

**FLASHBACK**

« Colonel O'Neill ! J'exige des explications ! » ordonna le général Hammond. Le chef du SG-C n'avait pas la réputation d'être quelqu'un de colérique mais quand il s'énervait c'était à juste titre. Aussi quand son ton montait, il valait mieux ne pas en être la cause. Seul, debout, dans le bureau de son supérieur, Jack ne peut que regarder le bout de ses chaussures. Il se racla la gorge et après une longue inspiration, il leva la tête.

« Mon général. »

« Soyez concis, colonel. »

« Et bien, mon général, nous sommes arrivés sur P9X-176 et, une fois de plus, il n'y avait que des arbres à perte de vue. Des arbres, des arbres et encore des arbres. »

« Et alors ? »

« Alors, notre expérience du terrain nous a appris que le plus souvent, il n'y a rien d'autre que. »

« Colonel O'Neill. » l'interrompit le général « Hammond. Pouvez-vous me rappeler votre travail au SG-C, s'il vous plaît ? »

« Et bien, nous devons explorer de nouvelles planètes, à la recherche de nouvelles technologies, créer des liens avec les populations, s'il y en a, bien sûr… »

« Et en quoi deux minutes passées sur P9X-176 rentrent dans les objectifs du SG-C ? » l'interrompit le général Hammond.

Jack baissa la tête de nouveau.

« En effet, cela peut paraître un peu court. »

« Vous ne sembliez pas subir d'attaque. »

« Non, en effet. C'est juste que je n'ai pas vu la nécessité de rester. »

« Laissez-moi être juge de cela, colonel ! Je ne sais pas ce qui vous arrive en ce moment mais vous êtes… plus indisciplinés que d'habitude. Et je ne pensais pas que cela pouvait être possible. »

« Je… »

« Je ne vous ai pas autorisé à parler, colonel. » dit-il sèchement en insistant bien sur le grade. Je pense que vous avez besoin d'une mise au point, colonel. Je vais vous apprendre à rester dans un endroit où vous n'avez pas envie d'être. »

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

Et voilà pourquoi voici Jack à l'Académie de l'US Air Force. Le général Hammond, un homme qu'il pensait être un ami, lui a ordonné d'accompagner Carter et d'assister à la conférence qu'elle s'apprête à faire. En y repensant, même si c'est une conférence sur de l'astrophysique, c'est Sam et en repensant à son major préféré, il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

**FLASHBACK**

Jack entra dans le labo où Sam s'est enfermée dès leur retour de P9X-176. Concentrée sur ce qu'elle fait, elle n'a pas entendu Jack arriver.

« Comment se fait-il que vous n'étiez pas d'accord pour quitter 176 ? Cela vous a permis de vous enfermer dans cet obscur labo plus vite que prévu. »

Sam leva la tête et lui sourit. Ce sourire que lui seul arrive à obtenir. Ce sourire qui est une vraie récompense compte tenu du travail qu'il a dû fournir pour faire en sorte qu'elle arrive à se détendre. Ce sourire de Sam lui appartient à lui. Ce sourire qui illumine son visage, fait briller ses yeux et fait battre son cœur à lui plus vite.

« Justement, je comptais sur cette mission pour prendre un peu le soleil mais nous ne sommes pas restés suffisamment longtemps. »

« Major Carter, serait-ce de l'humour ? » demanda Jack en feignant d'être sérieux. Sam se mit au garde-à-vous avec le coin des lèvres légèrement relevé.

« Désolée, mon colonel. »

« Ca va pour cette fois. Mais que cela ne se reproduise pas. Et puis de toute façon, cela aurait été difficile de prendre un bain de soleil : il y avait trop d'arbres. » A son tour, il lui offrit son sourire d'autosatisfaction qui donne envie à Sam de lui sauter au cou. Ils restèrent quelques secondes à se regarder. Oui ils étaient d'accord : « Rien de tout cela ne doit sortir de cette pièce. » mais parfois quand ils ne sont que tous les deux, cela revient. Le silence en dit assez, le silence en dit beaucoup. Puis à chaque fois, cette tristesse revient. Cette idée qu'il n'y a rien pour eux, que les règles sont les règles et que ce qu'ils font pour le SG-C dépasse tout, même ce qu'ils ressentent l'un pour l'autre. Alors, ils détournent les yeux.

Sam fut la première à rompre le silence. « Alors mon colonel, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici, dans cet obscur labo ? »

« Rien de particulier. Simple visite de courtoisie. » répondit-il en mettant les mains dans ses poches et en regardant de plus près l'écran du portable de Sam. Elle inclina légèrement sa tête sur le côté et croisa les bras en le regardant.

« Quoi ? » finit-il par demander, « Vous ne me croyez pas ? »

Sam se contenta de continuer à le regarder. « Bon, très bien, très bien. Je viens avec vous à cette conférence à l'Académie. »

Sam est habituellement très forte pour cacher ce qu'elle ressent mais là son visage s'illumina. Cette conférence est très importante pour elle et rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir que la présence de son colonel. Elle ressentit un immense bonheur mais rapidement, elle commença à pouffer de rire. Comment était-il possible que le colonel Jack O'Neill assiste à une conférence d'astrophysique où tout de qu'il comprendra ce sont les salutations d'usage.

« Quoi ? » demanda Jack.

« Excusez-moi mon colonel. Vous avez été punis ? » réussit à dire Sam entre deux rires étouffés.

« Major… »

« Le général aurait tout aussi bien pu vous mettre au coin. » et Sam éclata de rire.

Bien que légèrement vexé, Jack était le plus heureux des hommes. Il n'avait jamais vu sa Sam rire autant sauf peut-être sur P3X-595, mais ça c'était autre chose. Il était heureux de voir qu'elle arrivait à être enfin aussi à l'aise avec lui. Il y a quelques années de ça, elle aurait été incapable de rire de lui.

Elle essaya de reprendre son sérieux et lui demanda :

« Est-ce que vous devez lui faire un résumé écrit ? ». Jack pinça ses lèvres. Sam le regarda. « Je n'y crois pas ! »

« En effet, je devrai lui faire un rapport et un exposé. »

« Il vous a donné des devoirs ? ». Cela fut trop pour Sam. Elle dut s'asseoir sur sa chaise. Elle riait tellement que des soldats qui passaient devant la porte ouverte du laboratoire s'arrêtèrent pour regarder ce qu'il se passait.

« Le major Carter va bien. Rompez soldats. ». Sam essayait de se calmer mais le fou rire l'en empêchait.

« Je crois que je vais vous laisser, major. »

« Je…je… » essaya-t-elle.

« Laissez tomber. Je vous laisse, vous avez du travail. Tout ce que j'espère pour vous c'est qu'au moment où vous commencerez votre discours, vous ne vous rappellerez pas de ce fou rire. ».

Ce fut comme un électrochoc pour Sam. Elle s'arrêta tout net. Il lui offrit de nouveau son sourire d'autosatisfaction puis se dirigea vers la porte.

« Amusez-vous bien, major. »

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

Et le voilà, assis au dernier rang, au bord de l'allée, pile en face de là où Sam parlera dans quelques minutes. Il la regarda discuter. Elle était tout en bas, sur l'estrade en train de discuter avec des grosses têtes et des officiers de l'Air Force. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en la voyant si à l'aise, dans son élément. Comme quand ils partent en mission. Quoiqu'elle fasse, Samantha Carter semble être dans son élément, parfois invulnérable. Il n'y a que quand ils sont tous les deux qu'elle semble décontenancée, que les murs qu'elle dresse autour d'elle pour être le major Samantha Carter, s'effritent, vacillent.

La sonnerie de son téléphone le tira de sa rêverie.

« O'Neill. » dit-il sèchement.

« Jack, c'est Daniel. »

« Daniel ! Quoi de neuf ? Dites-moi que nous devons rentrer à la base tout de suite. Dites-moi que quelque chose de très important est arrivé qui réclame notre retour immédiat. »

« Désolé Jack. Le général Hammond a dit que même une attaque goa'uld imminente ne vous empêcherait d'assister à la conférence. »

« Pour l'amour du ciel. » murmura Jack en mettant ses doigts entre ses sourcils. Sam le vit faire et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant avoir les symptômes d'un mal de tête avenir. La conférence doit commencer dans cinq minutes. Aussi elle décida qu'il allait être temps de s'excuser auprès de ses interlocuteurs afin d'aller s'occuper de son colonel.

« Pourquoi m'appelez-vous Daniel ? »

« Et bien, Teal'c et moi voulons vous souhaiter bon courage. »

« Vous et Teal'c ? »

« Oui, il est là ! »

« Bon courage, O'Neill. ». Puis Jack entendit des chuchotements. Il semblait que Daniel tentait de convaincre Teal'c d'ajouter quelque chose mais apparemment, Teal'c avait tout dit.

Les sourcils de Jack se froncèrent encore plus et il sentit les prémices d'un mal de tête. C'est à ce moment que le seul médicament possible arriva. Sam montait les dernières marches de l'escalier.

« Et bien merci Daniel. Je vous laisse. » Et il raccrocha en se levant alors que Sam s'arrêtait à côté de lui. « Nous avons des amis d'un grand soutien, sur qui nous pouvons compter. » dit –il en rangeant son téléphone.

« Comment allez-vous mon colonel ? »

« Etant donné que je vais devoir écouter quelque chose qui, sans vouloir vous vexer, ne m'intéresse pas, que je suis entouré de cadets boutonneux qui, eux, vont tout comprendre et que deux de mes amis ont pitié de moi, je vais plutôt bien. Il y a encore quelques secondes je croyais que ma tête allait exploser mais je vais beaucoup mieux tout à coup. »

Sam rougit légèrement.

« A propos de ces soi-disant devoirs… Je suis pratiquement sûre qu'il changera d'avis. »

« Oh mais, je compte bien m'acquitter de ma tâche, major. Regardez : j'ai mon carnet, mes stylos de plusieurs couleurs. ». Sam rit légèrement. « Par contre, je suis désolé, j'ai oublié la pomme mais… ». Il mit sa main dans la poche intérieure de sa veste en jetant un coup d'œil autour pour voir si personne ne les regardait. Il se résigna, il y avait définitivement trop de monde. Il prit son coude et lui murmura un « Venez. » auquel elle ne put pas résister.


	2. Chapter 2

Il l'entraîna en dehors de l'amphithéâtre et repéra un coin à l'écart juste à côté de l'entrée. Ils se retrouvèrent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre un peu trop près. Il mit de nouveau la main dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et en sortit une petite pierre. Elle était translucide, pas taillée mais un rayon de soleil qui passait par une fenêtre derrière lui, donna une multitude de couleurs à la pierre. Le visage de Sam se figea.

« Vous savez, après étude, il s'avère qu'elle n'a aucune valeur, aucune utilité. Elle est juste presqu'aussi dure que le diamant. Vous vous souvenez de cette petite fille sur Tollana ? Elle me l'a donné et m'a dit que c'était un porte-bonheur. » Il lui tendit la pierre. Au milieu de la foule, du bruit, il n'y eut de nouveau que leur silence. Ce silence qui existe 'en dehors de la pièce' parce qu'ils n'ont pas le choix, seul le silence leur permet de s'exprimer.

« _Pourquoi fait-il cela ?_ » se demanda Sam. « _Pourquoi fait-il ces choses qui me font l'aimer chaque jour un peu plus ? Ces choses qui me font souffrir un peu plus tous les jours_. »

« C'est peu de choses. » dit Jack pour rompre le silence. « Je sais que vous n'êtes pas superstitieuse. »

« Merci Jack. » Son prénom sortit tout seul. Elle ne s'en rendit même pas compte. Elle lui sourit, le regard plein de reconnaissance et eu du mal à retenir une larme. Elle prit la pierre, ses doigts effleurèrent la paume de main de Jack.

« Je vous en prie. Quand je pense qu'il a fallu que je vous offre un caillou pour que vous m'appeliez enfin Jack. ». Elle rougit réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« Ecoutez, je sais que cette conférence est très importante pour vous, que c'est un grand moment, que vous méritez d'ailleurs. Je sais aussi que même si vous refusez de l'admettre, vous êtes nerveuse. Dites-vous que nous avons traversé des épreuves pires que celle-là. »

« J'essayerai de m'en souvenir. Merci, colonel. ». Elle regarda la pierre.

« Serrez-la si vous sentez que vous paniquez. »

« Je ne panique jamais ! »

« Je sais, major. Mais quand ces gamins vont commencer à vous bombarder de questions, vous pourriez être décontenancée. »

« Je… »

« Serrez-la. » l'interrompit-elle en serrant ses doigts autour de la pierre. « Elle vous donnera sa force. »

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, espérant lui faire comprendre qu'il était celui qui lui donnait de la force. Une voix dans un micro les sortit de leur rêverie.

« Je dois y aller. »

« Allez-y ! Vous les aurez major. ». Elle fit quelques pas à reculons, serrant la pierre contre elle puis se retourna et franchit la porte de l'amphithéâtre. Jack lui emboîta le pas. Sam commença à descendre les escaliers la guidant vers l'estrade. « Et n'oubliez pas que vous êtes la meilleure ! ». Elle s'arrêta, se retourna en souriant et fit légèrement oui de la tête. Il crut voir qu'elle serrait la pierre fort dans sa main. Il se contenta de lui sourire et lui fit signe de la main de partir.

Elle s'installa derrière le pupitre et il vit de nouveau le major Samantha Carter et plus la jeune femme frissonnante quand il tenait son poing quelques minutes auparavant. Elle commença à parler et ne put s'empêcher de le regarder. Il lui fit de nouveau signe de la main l'invitant à continuer.

« _Finalement, c'est une bonne idée que je sois là. C'est bien d'être tous les deux… même si nous ne sommes pas vraiment tous les deux._ ». Il attrapa un stylo et commença à gribouiller machinalement sur une feuille tout en l'observant. Il l'entend mais ne l'écoute pas. Il ne peut qu'admirer son assurance, la force, l'intelligence qui émanent d'elle. « _Elle est tellement belle._ ». Elle se déplaçait du pupitre au tableau tout en continuant à parler, micro à la main, avec une aisance déconcertante. Il regarda l'audience : tout le monde semblait fasciné. Ils écoutent, ils écrivent. L'idée d'écrire lui-même lui traversa à peine l'esprit. Certains enregistrent avec un dictaphone, le regret de ne pas avoir pensé à ça, effleura également son esprit. Il ressentit une immense fierté. La femme dont il est éperdument amoureux est admirée, respectée. Partout où elle va, Sam marque les esprits « _Parfois un peu trop._ » se dit-il en pensant à Narim et Martouf. Sam attarda son regard sur lui et le vit sourire jetant des coups d'œil autour de lui, ne semblant lui prêter aucune attention. « _Mais il ne m'écoute vraiment pas. Et puis il pourrait au moins me regarder._ ». Elle se racla la gorge ce qui eut l'effet désiré, à savoir récupérer l'attention de Jack. A partir de ce moment-là, il la dévora des yeux. Il pouvait admirer ses lèvres, les formes de son corps et ce tant qu'il le voulait puisque toutes les personnes présentes regardait sans une unique direction. Son esprit se mit à vagabonder. Il se vit descendre les escaliers alors que tout le monde a quitté l'amphithéâtre. Il la regarde fixement et elle comprend aussitôt ce qu'il veut. Le sourire de la jolie blonde est sa réponse. Il la prend dans ses bras et capture sa bouche. Elle s'abandonne complètement à lui.

« Excusez-moi mon colonel. » dit une voix le tirant de sa rêverie. « Mon colonel ? »

« Mmmm ? » Jack se tourna vers son jeune voisin.

« Excusez-moi, pourriez-vous me prêter un stylo s'il vous plaît ? Le mien ne fonctionne plus. »

« Bien sûr. » dit-il l'esprit complètement ailleurs en tendant un de ses stylos.

« Merci beaucoup, mon colonel. »

« Je vous en prie. »

« Il me semble vous avoir vu discuter avec le major Carter. Vous la connaissez ? »

« Oui, je la connais. »

« Elle est vraiment très brillante. »

« Oui, elle l'est. »

Le jeune homme renonça, se focalisa sur sa feuille et se mit à écrire à toute vitesse. Jack se dit qu'il était peut-être temps de s'y mettre aussi. Après tout, il aura des comptes à rendre quand ils seront de retour au SG-C et il devra faire croire au général Hammond qu'il a vraiment suivi la conférence. Il se mit à vraiment écouter Sam et tenta d'écrire les mots qu'il comprenait. Elle nota le changement d'attitude de Jack. Il avait un air sérieux et commençait à regarder ce que son jeune voisin avait noté. Elle eut beaucoup de difficulté à se retenir de pouffer de rire quand le jeune cadet essaya de cacher sa feuille et que Jack tendit son coup pour pouvoir voir. Elle s'interrompit pour se servir un verre d'eau afin de détourner les yeux d'un Jack qui faillit tomber sur son voisin.

« Excusez-moi. » dit-elle bien fort dans le micro. Jack se figea et la regarda. « J'ai besoin de me désaltérer. » dit-elle à l'auditoire mais il savait que cette interruption lui était adressée. Il en fut persuadé quand elle le fusilla du regard.


	3. Chapter 3

« _Et voilà, il faut que je gâche tout ! Elle a vraiment l'air furax. Elle m'en veut à mort._ » se dit-il mais un léger sourire du coin des lèvres quelques secondes plus tard le rassura. « _Tu as de la chance Jack mais n'en abuse pas. C'est comme cette mission sur P9X-peu importe le numéro. J'ai eu de la chance que Hammond ne m'inflige que cette conférence. Il aurait pu sévir plus durement, je l'avais bien cherché. Tout bien considéré, je suis allé un peu loin. Deux minutes sur une planète et retour au bercail alors qu'il n'y a pas de menaces, c'était un peu exagéré. Cette planète avait l'air sympa, recouverte d'arbres mais sympa. Ce qu'il y a c'est que je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de rester pour les beaux yeux de Daniel. Je ne supporte plus de le voir s'extasier devant des vieux cailloux. D'habitude, j'arrive à faire avec mais en ce moment c'est pas possible. Mon seuil de patience déjà pas très haut est vite atteint surtout depuis que j'ai entendu Sam au téléphone avec un type qui la faisait sourire bêtement. Je croyais réussir à accepter que Sam vive sa vie dans la mesure où nous savons très bien que nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble mais…. ». _Il soupira. « _''Rien de tout cela ne doit sortir de la pièce', c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire… elle est tellement merveilleuse. Même dans cet uniforme, elle est merveilleuse. Même quand nous sommes en mission, en bivouac, quand elle se réveille juste, elle est merveilleuse. Ses cheveux sont dans tous les sens, ses yeux à peine ouverts et elle est de mauvaise humeur tant qu'elle n'est pas complètement réveillée mais elle est merveilleuse. Et quand elle dort, son bras gauche est au-dessus de sa tête, sa main droite est sur son ventre et si elle a froid, elle s'emmitoufle dans son sac de couchage, on dirait un cocon et au matin, le plus beau des papillons apparait. Merde Jack ! C'est elle ! C'est elle que tu veux. C'est que tu veux serrer dans tes bras, celle que tu veux emmener dans ta vieille cabane dans le Minnesota, celle que tu veux voir chaque matin à tes côtés, dans le même lit. Sans elle, ma vie ne vaut rien. 'Je préfèrerais mourir plutôt que de perdre Carter.' je l'ai dit et je le pense. Je refuse de la perdre. Je refuse qu'un jour elle me tourne le dos et me laisse pour un pauvre type. J'en ai assez ! Cela a assez duré ! Sam, je promets que nous serons bientôt ensemble !_ ». et comme pour le féliciter de cette décision, des applaudissements retentirent. Il regarda autour de lui. Certains étaient même debout. Sam était resplendissante de bonheur et à en croire le sourire du professeur Monroe qui l'avait rejointe, Sam avait fait une éblouissante démonstration de son génie. Il se leva à son tour et l'applaudit. Il regarda son voisin qui était resté assis et lui donna un léger coup de coude. Le cadet leva les yeux vers Jack qui le fusillait du regard. Le jeune homme se leva aussitôt.

Et le moment des questions arriva. Sam fut bombardée de questions. Elle avait à peine le temps de reprendre son souffle après avoir répondu à une qu'une autre arrivait. A la façon dont elle fronça les sourcils, Jack comprit qu'elle commençait à fatiguer. Aussi quand son nouvel ami à côté de lui leva le bras, il se rapprocha.

« Vous n'avez pas de questions. »

« Si, c'est à propos d'un point… »

« Vous n'avez pas de question. » Jack l'interrompit. « C'est un ordre. » Intimidé, le jeune homme baissa le bras.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, tous les cadets ont quitté l'amphithéâtre. Il ne reste que quelques officiers et le professeur Monroe qui discutent avec Sam. Jack est resté assis à sa place et s'occupe comme il peut en dessinant sur sa feuille de bloc-notes. Sam l'observait du coin de l'œil, il ne montrait aucun signe d'impatience. Il l'attendait, c'est tout. Ils finirent par la laisser enfin tranquille. Elle commençait à rassembler ses affaires quand Jack descendit l'escalier. Sans un mot, il l'aida à ranger ses feuilles et lui prit sa sacoche des mains dès qu'elle la referma.

« Merci mon colonel.

- Je vous en prie, major. » Elle vit son visage devenir celui d'un enfant qui sait qu'il n'a pas été sage.

« Je suis désolé pour…

- Ne vous en faites pas. J'ai la prétention de croire que je vous connais, c'est votre façon d'être, vous ne le faites pas exprès. C'est un des aspects de votre personnalité que j'ai… que j'apprécie le plus. » Elle rougit.

« Je préfère le mot que vous alliez dire.

- Mon colonel. » murmura-t-elle tristement.

« Déjà que préfère quand vous m'appelez Jack mais quand vous dites 'mon colonel' sur ce ton, cela ne me plaît pas du tout. »

Malgré elle, elle sourit. Il l'avait encore fait. Trouver le moyen de dédramatiser.

« Comment faites-vous ça ? » demanda-t-elle.

« C'est classé top-secret. Alors ? Combien de propositions mirobolantes aujourd'hui ? Vous a-t-on demandé d'installer une colonie sur Mars ? »

- Presque.

- Laissez-moi deviner. Parmi tous ces officiers, il y avait un ami de votre père.

- Gagné ! » dit-elle.

« Je le savais ! Ne me demandez pas comment je fais, c'est classé top-secret.

- J'ai beau leur répéter que je suis bien là où je suis, ils ne désespèrent pas.

- S'ils savaient ce que vous faites vraiment, ils laisseraient tomber. Je les comprends, pour eux vous gâchez votre talent.

- Et si nous allions manger ?

- Vos désirs sont des ordres, major. Je vous propose de vous emmener manger un sandwich dans un endroit que je connais. »


	4. Chapter 4

Une heure plus tard, Jack gara la voiture dans un grand parking vide au pied d'une petite colline. Jack demanda à Sam de le suivre et ils commencèrent à monter la colline. Quand ils furent arrivés au sommet, Sam resta bouche bée. Devant eux, au pied de la colline, s'étendait un grand lac qui reflétait les rayons du soleil.

« Je savais que ça vous plairait. » dit Jack sur un ton satisfait. « Nous descendons ? »

- Ne pouvons-nous rester ici ? J'adore la vue.

- Moi aussi. » dit Jack en la regardant. Sam rougit et trouva tout à coup un grand intérêt au bout de ses chaussures.

Ils s'assirent et commencèrent à manger en silence, profitant de ce moment passé rien que tous les deux.

Au bout de quelques minutes et alors que Jack finissait à peine sa bouchée, il tourna la tête vers Sam et lui demanda : « Carter, je peux vous poser une question ?

- Allez-y. »

- Vous croyez que je vais m'en sortir avec Hammond ? »

Sam ne put se retenir de pouffer et le morceau de sandwich qu'elle venait de mordre fut expulsé de sa bouche.

« Prévenez-moi la prochaine fois, ça m'évitera de tâcher mon uniforme.

- Désolé…Ca voulait dire non ? »

Sam décida de jouer le jeu.

« Il faudrait que vous me montriez vos notes.

- Des cours particuliers seraient parfaits. » dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

« Ce ne serait pas une très bonne idée… colonel. » dit-elle avec difficulté quand elle sentit son souffle sur son cou. « Il y a bien quelque chose que vous avez retenu ? » dit-elle alors que sa gorge se serrait.

« Oui, j'ai retenu quelque chose, Sam. ».

Elle tourna la tête vers lui en entendant son prénom. Elle le vit se lever et se placer devant elle.

« Ce que j'ai retenu de cette conférence concerne le temps : même si le temps semble long, il passe vite quand même. ». Il ne put empêcher un léger sourire. « Et croyez-moi, j'ai bien cru que le temps s'était arrêté et qu'il ne reprendrait jamais son cours. ». Elle le regarda en feignant d'être vexée. « Mais rien n'arrête le temps Sam. Pas même une conférence pendant laquelle j'étais largué dès les premières secondes. » Elle lui sourit alors qu'il marqua une pose. Le visage de Jack devint sérieux, le léger sourire avait disparu. Sam comprit qu'il voulait lui dire quelque chose. Il s'approcha et s'accroupit devant elle. « Rien n'arrête le temps. Et ne me parlez pas de trou noir ! Ce que je veux dire c'est que… le temps défile pour nous tous. Il ne faut pas le gaspiller. Je ne veux plus gaspiller… **notre **temps, Sam. Je n'en peux plus de ne pas pouvoir te tenir dans mes bras, te toucher ou simplement caresser ta joue. Je veux de nouveau goûter tes lèvres. »

Sam avait le souffle coupé. Elle n'arrivait pas croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle réussit à murmurer « Jack… » des étincelles dans les yeux puis soudain ses sourcils se froncèrent.

« De nouveau ? » dit-elle en se levant.

Jack se leva également en fermant les yeux en se disant qu'il venait encore de tout gâcher.

« Ce baiser que vous avez donné à mon double n'a rien à voir avec moi ! » dit-elle fâchée croyant que Jack lui parlait du baiser qu'il avait échangé avec son double venant d'un univers alternatif.

« Ah non ! Je ne parlais pas de ça. » répondit Jack spontanément.

« Vous parlez de la fois où nous étions infectés par ce virus qui nous faisait nous comporter comme des hommes préhistoriques ? »

Jack détourna le regard et finit par répondre « Non. » en évitant le regard de Sam. Il savait qu'il avançait en terrain miné mais il devait lui dire la vérité. Il se donna un coup de pied aux fesses psychologiquement en regrettant d'avoir pris cette piste pour exprimer ces sentiments.

« De quoi parlez-vous alors ?» demanda Sam de plus en plus agacée. « Je crois que si nous nous étions embrassés, je m'en rappellerais. »

« Je peux t'assurer que oui. » tenta Jack pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

« Alors pourquoi je ne m'en souviens pas ? Je n'ai pas été frappée d'amnésie pendant une mission que je sache. Je n'ai pas reçu de coup sur la tête alors de quoi parlez-vous ? Pourquoi je… » elle s'interrompit. « La boucle temporelle. »

Jack pinça ses lèvres. Elle était décidément trop forte. «Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? » demanda-t-elle sèchement et en serrant les dents.

« Rien de bien méchant. J'ai donné ma démission à Hammond et je… je… je t'ai embrassé. »

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! » s'exclama-t-elle en reculant pour s'éloigner de lui.

« C'est de la faute de Daniel ! C'est lui qui a suggéré…

- Laissez Daniel en dehors de ça ! » l'interrompit-elle.

« Mais c'était toi Sam… Pas un double ou toi infectée par un virus. C'était toi. »

Elle fit non de la tête, incapable de dire quoique ce soit. Elle passa à côté de lui et descendit la colline vers le lac. Jack la regarda s'éloigner puis décida de la suivre. Il était hors de question qu'il ne se batte pas pour elle. Il n'allait pas laisser tomber. Il ne s'était pas battu pour Sarah mais cette fois ce serait différent, il descendit la colline. Elle l'entendit s'approcher et décida de continuer à regarder droit devant elle quand il arriva à ses côtés. Lui, la regardait, cherchant ce qu'il allait dire. Mais c'est elle qui commença.

« Comment as-tu pu être si égoïste ? »

« Egoïste ? Comment ça égoïste ? ». Jack ne fit même pas attention qu'elle venait de le tutoyer.

« Tu ne comprends rien. »

« Ah non ! Pas de ça ! J'en ai marre qu'on me dise ça ! »

« Pourtant, c'est la vérité. »

« Mais quoi alors ? Explique-moi ! »

« Tu n'avais pas le droit de garder ça pour toi tout seul ! Voilà ! ». Des larmes se formèrent et commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues.

« Sais-tu depuis combien de temps je rêve, je désire ce vrai baiser ? Peux-tu imaginer à quel point cela fait mal de savoir qu'il a eu lieu et cela ne peut même pas être un souvenir pour moi ! Tu n'avais pas le droit d'avoir cela pour toi tout seul ! », répéta-t-elle.

Il la prit dans ses bras. Elle ne le repoussa pas mais ses poings étaient serrés sur son torse et sa tête enfouie contre son épaule.

« Je suis désolé, Sam. ». Elle retint un sanglot. « Je suis vraiment désolé Sam. ». Jack relâcha son étreinte et Sam sentit ses mains sur ses joues. Jack recula légèrement. « La dernière chose que je souhaite, c'est te blesser, te faire du mal. Je ne supporte pas de te voir comme ça et d'en être responsable. J'ai voulu faire des choses dingues. Nous n'en pouvions plus avec Teal'c. Daniel nous a demandé si nous avions pensé à faire des choses inhabituelles. Nous avons fait des choses que nous désirions. Et donner ma démission à Hammond, habillé en civil, dans la salle de contrôle, te prendre dans mes bras et t'embrasser, c'était… c'était une de ces choses. Je suis désolé Sam, je ne vais pas te demander si à ma place tu aurais fait la même chose ou pas. Il y avait juste cette fenêtre ouverte et j'ai voulu en profiter. Après, le reste du temps, nous avons fait des choses insignifiantes. J'ai fait de la poterie. Tu sais que Teal'c et moi avons joué au golf à travers la porte ? »

Sam rit légèrement.

« Ce que tu peux être gamin parfois. » dit-elle sans colère dans sa voix.

« Eh ! Teal'c était avec moi ! » Elle lui donna un léger coup de poing dans les côtes.

« C'est bon ! C'est bon ! » dit-il levant les mains faisant signe qu'il se rendait. « Je sais, je suis un vrai gamin mais maintenant, je vais faire quelque chose de très adulte. Prends ceci comme symbole d'engagement éternel et comme promesse pour nous deux d'être bientôt réunis. ». De nouveau les mains de Jack se retrouvèrent sur les joues de Sam et sans hésiter, il l'embrassa. Immédiatement, elle répondit et mit ses bras autour de son cou. Alors qu'elle sentit sa langue caresser ses lèvres, Sam fit glisser sa main droite glissa sur la nuque de Jack. Elle entendit un gémissement, de qui il venait, elle n'en savait rien. Il resserra son étreinte. Ils furent alors hors de la réalité. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait. Ils étaient dans leur monde. Celui où ils pouvaient être ensemble sans craindre quoi ou qui que ce soit. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent mais ils furent incapables de séparer leur corps. Ils se regardèrent et ce que chacun vit dans les yeux de l'autre fit comprendre qu'ils s'appartiendraient pour toujours.

« Jack… Nous ne pouvons pas… Il n'y a rien pour nous. »

« Sam, c'est à moi de te poser la question : est-ce que tu me fais confiance ? » Sam marqua un temps d'arrêt.

« Oh allez ! J'ai été un parfait idiot mais… » elle posa sa main sur ses lèvres.

« Evidemment. Evidemment que je te fais confiance.

- Alors tu sais que je vais faire ce qu'il faut. » Elle s'apprêta à objecter mais il l'en empêcha en levant une main. « Sans que toi ou moi ayons à quitter le SG-C. »

- D'accord mais comment ?

- Je vais demander au général Hammond de tenir une promesse. Je ne sais pas comment il va réagir, sans doute pas très bien mais je suis prêt à risquer le coup. Je t'aime Sam et je veux tout faire pour pouvoir partager ta vie. Nous prenons des risques pour la Terre tous les jours dès que nous franchissons la porte. Je veux prendre des risques pour nous deux.

- Je t'aime aussi Jack. » Elle l'embrassa légèrement. « Prenons tous les risques. »

_A suivre_


	5. Chapter 5

**SG-C**

Jack frappa à la porte du bureau du général Hammond. Il l'ouvrit quand il entendit l'invitation du chef du SG-C. Il passa à peine la tête dans l'entrebâillement et demanda au général s'il avait une minute à lui accorder.

« Bien sûr colonel. Entrez. » Timidement, Jack entra, referma la porte derrière lui et s'avança vers le bureau. « Asseyez-vous Jack. »

- Si cela ne vous fait rien, je préfère rester debout.

- Comme vous voulez. Qu'y a-t-il ? » Le général Hammond eu le pressentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Et bien… J'aurais quelque chose à vous demander. » Et le pressentiment se vérifia. Le général fronça les sourcils. Il sentit Jack mal à l'aise et comprit immédiatement.

« Si c'est à propos de la conférence, ne vous inquiétez pas : je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de vous faire faire un quelconque exposé. C'était juste pour vous donner une leçon.

- En temps normal, j'aurais été soulagé mais ce que j'ai à vous demander n'a rien à voir avec ça.

- Vous allez bien mon garçon ? » s'inquiéta Hammond en voyant Jack de plus en plus mal à l'aise et faisant les cent pas dans son bureau.

« Ca va. C'est juste que… ce n'est pas très ordinaire.

- Jetez-vous à l'eau.

- D'accord ! Voilà… Vous vous souvenez après l'histoire avec le N.I.D. ? Quand ils vous ont forcé à démissionner ?

- Oui bien sûr.

- Et bien, après… quand tout est revenu à la normale, vous m'avez dit que je pourrais vous demander n'importe quoi.

- Et je le pensais. Je le pense toujours. » dit Hammond pour encourager Jack à continuer. « Tout ce que vous voulez.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que vous disiez ça après.

- Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas vous assoir ?

- Oui, je le suis. Merci. » Il regarda le général puis finalement alla s'assoir pour se relever aussitôt.

« En fait, je ne suis pas le seul à être concerné. »

Le front de Hammond se fronça de nouveau puis s'illumina d'un sourire.

« Enfin ! Le major Carter et vous vous êtes enfin décidés ! »

Jack s'assit de nouveau. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à cette réaction de la part de son supérieur. « Je suis très heureux pour vous deux ! ». Il se leva tout d'un coup. Jack bondit de sa chaise et une seconde plus tard, Hammond lui donnait une franche accolade. Jack resta sans voix et quand il put dire quelque chose ce fut avec difficulté qu'il articula « Merci, mon général. »

Hammond le lâcha et lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule. « Bien joué mon garçon !

- Excusez-moi mon général. Ce n'est pas que je me plaigne mais j'avoue être un peu… perdu. Les règles.

- Je croyais vous avoir fait comprendre que je savais que vous aviez des sentiments pour le major Carter quand elle était possédée par l'entité.

- Oui, sans doute.

- Ai-je fait quoique ce soit pour vous signifier mon désaccord ?

- Non.

- Alors vous voyez ? Il n'y a pas de problèmes !

- En fait, oui mon général, nous n'avons pas l'intention de quitter. ». Hammond l'interrompit d'un geste de la main. « J'ai pris les devants. »

- Pardon ? » Jack avait l'impression d'être dans la Quatrième dimension.

« J'en ai référé au Président lui –même.

- Ah bon ? Mais quand ? ». Jack s'assit de nouveau. Il en venait même à se demander si le général n'était pas sous l'influence d'un alien.

« J'étais sûr que ce voyage à l'Académie, en compagnie du major Carter vous ferait réfléchir. Je savais très bien que votre comportement actuel avait une explication logique. Et quand j'ai appris que le major Carter avait un rendez-vous, j'ai tout compris. J'ai su que quelque chose pouvait se passer. » dit Hammond avec un sourire satisfait.

«Et si, il ne 'était rien passé ? »

« Je savais que ça pourrait servir pour plus tard. Il était temps Jack. Vous êtes tous les deux d'excellents soldats et même si je suis garant de l'application des règles dans le SG-C, vous faites partis de ma famille. Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre et la Terre ne peut pas se passer de vous deux. Avec tout ce que vous avez fait, vous méritez d'être heureux et si être heureux ça veut dire permettre une entorse dans le règlement et bien tant pis.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous avez dit au Président ? » demanda Jack pas très à l'aise de savoir le Président au courant de sa vie sentimentale.

« Je lui ai seulement demandé si étant donné le caractère extraordinaire de notre mission, le SG-C ne pourrait bénéficier de traitements extraordinaires selon certains cas concernant par exemple les règles contre la fraternisation. »

«Et il a dit oui ? Mais les militaires sur Terre risquent tout autant leur vie. »

« C'est ce qu'il m'a dit et il était embêté parce qu'il savait que je ne ferais pas une telle demande sans raison. Alors j'ai dû lui dire qui cela concernait et il a dit oui aussitôt. Je n'ai même pas eu besoin de lui expliquer ce que je viens de vous dire sur le fait que vous le méritiez. » dit Hammond toujours un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Il a dit oui ? » demanda Jack toujours hébété.

- Vous savez que le Président vous adore.

- Il a dit oui ? » demanda encore Jack en se levant. Un grand sourire apparut sur son visage. Il mit ses mains dans ses poches et regarda dans le vide. « Le Président m'adore. »

- Vous ne croyez pas que vous avez quelqu'un à aller voir au lieu de rester planter ici avec cet air idiot ?

- C'est vrai ! ». Jack se précipita vers la porte puis s'arrêta et revint vers Hammond. Il le prit rapidement dans ses bras puis regarda Hammond bien en face et dit « Merci. »

- Je vous en prie mon garçon. C'était le moins que je puisse faire. »

Il sortit et courut presque dans les couloirs manquant de renverser Siler pour rejoindre Sam dans son labo. Quand il franchit la porte, il n'eut pas besoin de dire quoique ce soit. Elle comprit tout de suite. Elle se précipita vers lui et lui sauta au cou.

« Eh ! Doucement, je ne suis plus tout jeune ! ». Elle ne le lâcha pas.

« Je t'aime Jack. » Elle l'embrassa.

« Je t'aime Sam. Tu veux m'épouser ? »

Sam le lâcha aussitôt. « Quoi ? »

« C'est moi qui me fais vieux et c'est toi qui devient dure de la feuille. Je viens de te demander si tu voulais m'épouser. Devenir ma femme ? »

Sam était toujours stupéfaite. Hier encore, elle se morfondait à l'idée qu'ils ne pourraient jamais être ensemble tout en restant au SG-C et aujourd'hui l'homme qu'elle aime plus que sa vie la demande en mariage.

Jack sourit, la voyant sans réaction.

« Tu sais Sam, les alliances, les 'je le veux'. » se moqua-t-il.

« Oui ! Oui ! Je veux t'épouser ! » Elle lui sauta de nouveau dessus et l'embrassa comme si c'était la dernière fois. Quand le besoin d'oxygène se fit sentir, toujours serrés l'un contre l'autre, Jack posa son front sur celui de Sam.

« Oui, je veux t'épouser. » murmura-t-elle. Et elle se mit à rire de bonheur.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » entendirent-ils dedans le couloir. Ils levèrent la tête et virent Daniel apparaître. En les voyant dans les bras l'un de l'autre, il resta bouche bée.

« Salut Danny boy ! »

Le visage de Daniel s'illumina. Il les avait trouvés bizarres ce matin quand ils les avaient croisés de retour de la conférence. Il redevint sérieux, pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et demanda. « Quoi de neuf mes amis ? »

Sam sourit. Jack grogna. « Quel sens de l'observation Daniel. »

Daniel et Sam se regardèrent en riant.

« Nous allons nous marier. »

« Quoi ? »

« Pour l'amour du ciel ! Je viens de demander à Sam de m'épouser et elle a accepté. Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me faire répéter ? »

Daniel se rapprocha d'eux et les prit dans ses bras. « Je suis heureux pour vous deux. »

« Merci Daniel. »

« Et pour moi aussi par ce que ces derniers temps ce n'était pas facile de travailler avec vous Jack. » plaisanta-t-il.

Sam pouffa de rire. Jack les regarda tous les deux et les lâcha prétendant un air offensé. Puis il sourit et demanda où était Teal'c.

« Je pense qu'il est à la salle de sport. » dit Daniel en reculant à son tour.

« Il faudrait le prévenir. » dit Jack en regardant Sam et en prenant son visage entre ses mains, ignorant complètement Daniel. Sam n'avait d'yeux que pour son homme également.

Daniel se râcla la gorge. « Peut-être... Vous voulez que… » demanda Daniel en les voyant se rapprocher l'un de l'autre.

« Bon… et bien.. j'y vais alors. » dit Daniel se rendant parfaitement compte qu'il parlait au mur et il quitta les deux amoureux.

« Faites-ça Daniel. Faites-ça. » et il captura la bouche de Sam.

**FIN**


End file.
